Mere Sapno ki Raani kab ayegi tu
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after- Adrush Zehar... A refreshment after - We need u :'(


**Forensic lab** -

, Abhijeet, Dr. Tarika Freddy nd Purvi standing around dead body placed on examination table…discussing about baal from which that person died…

**Abhi** - lekin Dr. saab… inke pet mein…aur inke mooh mein kahin bhi humko wo choohe ka baal to mila nahin…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - haan yaar main bhi itni der se wahi khopdi lada raha hu ke aakhir wo baal inke sharer mein gayab kahan ho gya…

**Tarika** think fro something - a Sir…

look at her - hmmm all look at her…

**Tarika** - in dono laashon ke gale sooje huae hai na…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - haan

**Tarika** - to phir kahin aisa to nahin ke baal inke gale mein jake atak gya ho…

**Abhi** remove hand from his pocket nd pointed towards her - kya…baat hai nd everyone's face turn towards him…dn he move close to her as smile came on Tarika's face - wah…Tarika g hain…dn he stop close to her…

turn his face downward…

**Abhi** continues - kya detection kiya hai aapne…nd he look at Salunkhe - Salunkhe saab…kya…kya socha hai…hain…nd Tarika look at him too _pressing her lower lip look so adorable in that dress dn in acting too…_

**Dr. Salunkhe** nodded his head in agree…

**Abhi** move his face towards Tarika nd she look at him too with adorable expressions - nai…maan na padega aapko…nd he pointed finger towards Salunkhe - maan na padega…Tarika look at him too…

- haannn maan liya…check karle…

**Abhi** - jee nd scene finishes their with further detection…

After that case finishes when they caught culprit….

**In evening** -

Tarika waiting for taxi outside bureau…

**Abhi** saw her from far - _are Tarika…yahan kyu khadi hai aise raaste par…raat bhi ho gyi hai…shayad gaadi nahin layi aaj…nd he stop qualis near her - are Tarika g...aap gaadi nahin layi aaj…_

**Tarika** - nai Abhijeet…wo kharab thi…is liye nai layi aaj…garage mein hai…

**Abhi** - to baithiye…main chod deta hu aapko…kahan khadi rahegi aap aise…

**Tarika** - u sure Abhijeet…apko koi kaam to…

**Abhi** interrupts - are koi kaam nahin hai…aiaye aap…nd he open door for her…

**Tarika** smiles - Thanks nd she sit inside nd close the door…nd Abhi accerlate the qualis…

**After 15 minutes** -

Both were quite…Tarika looking outside…

_**Abhi**__ thinking_ - _ye to kuch bol hi nahin rahi hai…aise chup kyu hai…waise chup hi rahegi…har waqt bak bak karne ka department to mera hai…_

_**Tarika**__ thinking - Abhijeet waise kya kya bolta rehta hai…abb kyu nai bol raha…wiase abhi jo main kehna chahti hu shayad uske baad bureau mein bhi na bole…kya karu…keh hi deti hu…nd she clear her throat_…dn move her face towards him…

**Abhi** turn on the music (yes is baar koi nahin poochega- music :P) -

_**Mere sapno ki raani kab ayegi…ayi rut mastaani kab ayegi tu…beeti jaye Zindgaani kab ayegi tu…chali a…aa tu chali…**_

**Abhi** in excitement - are wah kya gaana laga hai….perfect timing…

**Tarika** shocked look at him - kyaa…

**Abhi** - are ye kya ho gya Abhi…control nd he speaks - ji...ji wo…maine keh raha tha song kitna achha laga hai na… bahut dino baad suna hai…

**Tarika** smiles - g bahut achha song hai…dn loo towards window dn Abhi concentrate on driving…**but dono ka Dhyaan song par hi tha :P**

At same time he too look at her nd both share a glance nd again keep quite without saying a word…

_**Phool si khilke…paas aa dil ke**__**…**__**Door se milke chain na aayeee… **_

**Abhi **- Ta…Tarika g…aaj aap bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi hai…

**Tarika** blushes - Thanks Abhijeet…

_****__**phoolll si khilke paas a dil ke…. door se milke… chain na aye…Aur kab tak mujhe tadpaayegi tu**__**…**__**Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu**__**…**_

Again silence for while...both quite…

**Abhi** thinking - _kya karu…poochu ke nahin_…nd he gain some courage - aap…aap free hai aaj shaam…

**Tarika** surprised - gggg…nd she settle in seconds - free…free hu…

**Abhi** happy feeling like jumping - to dinner par chalgei mere saath…

**Tarika** thinks - waise Abhijeet…mujhe aapse kuch kehna tha…

**Abhi** shocked on this nd look at her - k…kya kehna tha apko…

**Tarika** smiles - aa…aap jis tarah se lab mein bol rahe the na aaj…I mean Salunkhe Sir ke saamne…

**Abhi** interrupts - aapko achha laga…he speaks in excitement with opening eyes dn wide smile

**Tarika** - nai laga…she speaks in serious tone…

_**Kya hai bharosa aashiq dil ka**__**…**__**Aur kisi pe yeh aa jaaye…**_

**Abhi** - aap…aapko ye kehna tha? He speaks in disappointing tone…

**Tarika** - g bas yehi kehna tha…she speaks nodding her head in yes…

**Abhi** thinking - ye kya…baithe baithe insult ho gyi ye to…maine kabhi ye nahin socha tha…nd he speaks - theek hai Tarika g…aaj ke baad no tareef…main aounga hi nahin lab mein…bas…

_****__**kya hai bharosa aashik dil ka…aur kisi pe ye a jaye…**____**Aa gaya to bahut pachtaayegi tu…**_

**Tarika** look at him dn smile again - waise…itne upset kyu ho gye… maine ye to nahin kaha ke main dinner par nahin ja sakti tumhare saath…

**Abhi** - kya…iska matlab…

_**Mere sapnon ki rani kab aayegi tu**__**…**__**Aayi rut mastaani kab aayegi tu…**_

_**Chali aa…aa tu chali aa…**_

**Tarika** - iska matlab…aaj ka dinner apke saath…

**Abhi** overwhelmed in happiness - Th…Thank you so much Tarika… waise aapne aaj to dara hi diya tha mujhe…hain…

_Thinking - lagta hai ye gana sach hone wala hai…_nd he speaks unintentionally - Thank you God g…aise hi saath dete rehna mera…

**Tarika** - kya tumne kuch kaha Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - nai…nai to…maine kaha aise hi roz roz dinner karte rehna mere saath…

**Tarika** nodded her head - tum bhi na Abhijeet…

Nd they went for dinner together…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it…Thanks for reading…waiting for reviews.


End file.
